


Derek's Big Surprise

by laughing_unintentionally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Basketball Player Derek, Established Relationship, Feels, Hale Family Feels, High School, Lacrosse Captain Stiles, M/M, Senior Derek, Senior Stiles, Teen Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughing_unintentionally/pseuds/laughing_unintentionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just won the championship game and wowed the college scout that came to watch him play. What more could he want right now?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where Stiles has a big surprise waiting for Derek at the celebration dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1 am. I just needed to get it out.
> 
> beta'd by Melissa

“Hale. What was that out there?” Derek heard as he was walking out of the locker rooms. The basketball team had just won their championship game, the game that would determine if he got a scholarship or not, and he played like he had never played before.

“Excuse me?” he said as he turned to face the voice that sounded so accusing.

Stiles stepped up and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “You couldn’t like point to me in the stands or something when you made that winning basket? I feel like you’re ashamed of me.”

“Derek rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend. “Don’t be dramatic.”

“That’s like telling Scott not to be adorable, or Lydia to not be scary. It just, can’t happen.”

Derek laughed. He was feeling on top of the world.

“So, my dad wants to know if you would want to go get dinner right now. What with your winning and everything I’m sure you’re famished,” Stiles placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips when he was done speaking.

“I’d have to ask my mom, but I think it should be ok.”

“Oh, the Sheriff already took care of that one for you. She’s meeting us there, and she has a surprise for you,” Stiles said as he grabbed Derek’s hand and started walking toward the parking lot.

“What do you mean a surprise?” Derek hated surprises, especially ones that made Stiles smile like that.

“Don’t be so grumpy, I promise it’s nothing too embarrassing.”

“That does not sound very reassuring Stiles.”

They were at the old Jeep that Stiles insisted was in perfect condition but that Derek was a little wary of. He preferred his Camaro, but Stiles told him it felt like he was over compensating for something that he did not need to overcompensate for. His words, not Derek’s.

They had a comforting silence between them as they drove, Derek trying to figure out the surprise before they could all embarrass him. “Did you buy me something?”

“No.”

“Did you make me something?”

“Well, _I_ didn’t make it.”

Derek felt himself tense a bit. “Did Cora make me something?”

Stile broke out into a laugh that almost caused him to swerve into oncoming traffic. “I can assure you that Cora did not make your surprise.”

“Then what is it?”

“Derek, I’m not telling you.”

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“I’ll let you win at Mario Kart.”

“You can’t bribe your way into knowing!”

“Yes I can! You always have a price.”

Stiles smiled at him fondly, “Sorry babe. Not this time. The look on your face when you see your surprise will be reward enough.”

“I will let you do item number 13 on your list of sex adventures if you tell me.”

Stiles mulled this over in his head for a few minutes, making a show of really thinking it over. “You make a hard bargain.”

“But…”

“But alas my love, I cannot betray the Queen. She will surely have me beheaded at noon.”

“You really need to work on your accents. What even was that? And my mom is hardly the Queen.”

“It was supposed to be British! I think I did pretty good!”

Derek made a noise at that.

“Fine, I’ll just tell your mom you don’t think she’s a queen.”

Derek narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out like he was five.

Stiles just laughed at him as he made the left turn onto the street that would take them to _Valentino_ , Derek’s favorite Italian restaurant.

When Stiles turned off the car Derek grabbed his arm. “It’s not gonna be…painful is it.”

“I am making no such promises. It may very well be painful, both emotionally and physically.”

Derek groaned.

“Oh, come on. You just won the big game for everyone and the scout was totally into you! I was watching him like a hawk.”

“You didn’t.”

“What? Like you didn’t notice that I shouted your name way more than normal and screamed whenever you got the ball. I could see you laughing at me from the stands kid. You can’t fool me. You loved it and if my enthusiasm helped you get a scholarship to the same college I have been awarded one than so be it.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

“I do,” he said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips. It wasn’t the first time that they had said the L word. That was a whole other story in itself, one where Stiles nearly had a panic attack and Derek forgot how to breathe.

Derek walked behind Stiles the whole way to the table their families were cohabitating at. They usually went out after games, all of them together like this. It had originally been Laura’s idea, when they first went to see Stiles play lacrosse two years ago, and when she moved to New York they all just kept the tradition up. He walked up to the table and greeted everyone, accepting their congratulations and pats on the back with a small smile. He still knew something was coming, and he was going to be prepared for it.

“Derek, you look more nervous than a porcupine in a balloon factory,” Stiles’ mom said to him.

“Uh, well Stiles kind of said that –“

“Stiles!” She scolded him.

“What! I didn’t tell him what was going to happen, just that it was a big surprise! I promise I didn’t say anything too revealing!”

The Sheriff looked at him for a few minutes, “it’s a good thing you’re a crap liar son ‘cause otherwise I would never know how to tell when you’re actually telling the truth.”

The entire table broke out into laughter as Stiles pouted about how he could lie if he wanted to.

“I like that you can’t lie,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles blushed and shoved at his shoulder.

“Alright you two, no making me throw up before I’ve even sat down!” A familiar voice said from behind them. It couldn’t be.

Derek turned around in his seat and there was, “LAURA! You made it!”

“And miss out on my baby brother totally owning his championship game? I’m offended you think so low of me, DerBear.”

Derek hated the nickname, but it had been almost a year since she made it down from New York that he let it slide. “I just know that you’re totally swamped with work right now. Especially since you made partner.”

“I’m never too busy for you brother,” Laura said as she finally embraced him. Her hugs always left Derek feeling settled and at home. Of all his siblings, Laura was the one he was closest to and he had no qualms about showing it.

He turned back to his boyfriend who had a smug look on his face. “I told you that you would like it.”

“I do. Thank you everyone.”

“Ok, now let’s get some food,” the Sheriff said. Derek’s father making a noise in agreement. Derek looked around the table he was seated at and smiled. He had everything he ever wanted, his big sister made it down for his game, his family (and yes he counted the Stilinski’s in that too) was around him and happy, and best of all if he got this scholarship then next year he and Stiles would be together at USC on sports scholarships (Stiles heard back from the lacrosse scout the day after the homecoming game). He couldn’t be happier to just be there in that moment. Stiles looked over at him, mouth in an open smile and nudged his knee with his own. Derek smiled back at him, linking their hands together under the table and squeezed a little bit. Senior year was shaping up to be one for the books.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this beautiful fanart from Sterek Week!


End file.
